Talk:Gil/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120514021030
This is a FINTASTIC new story called Oona's Crushes, it's made by a new user named nonnyheartdeema ( NHD for short :) , so, here it is Oona's Crushes - Her first crush was in preschool, OonaxGoby Preschool - Oona; Hi goby Goby; Oh hi Oona Oona; Um, I don't know how 2 put this Goby; Put wat Oona; I LOVE U GOBY!!!!! ( then, she kisses him on the lips ) Goby; ( in head ) Coooolllll:D But then as time went on, after a couple of dates with goby, he fell in love with another person, molly, do Oona decided to look for another man to love, one that won't abandon her, like goby 4th grade There was a new kid in town and his name was Nonny, Oona instantly fell in live with him as soon as he appeared Teacher; who would like to show Nonny around Oona; ( waves hand in air ) Me, ME!!!!!! Please Teacher; Oona, would u do it Oona; Certainly So Oona showed Nonny around, but towards the end of the tour Oona did something shed never done before Oona; Nonny Nonny; Yes, Oona Oona; I need a boyfriend, u have to be my boyfreind Nonny; uh, I guess so, if it makes u happy Oona; Oh, thank u so much, don't ever leave my side Nonny; ok? ( confused ) But then again, Nonny didn't want to be Oona's girlfriend, SI he asked Deema out on a date hoping Oona will get jealous and dump him Nonny and Deema's date Nonny; Thanks for not rejecting me Deema; Its ok, I've always wanted to go out with u anyway Nonny; Oh, so u like me Deema; NO, OF COURSE NOT!!!!! Nonny; Oh ( tears in eyes ) Deema; I LOVE U ( kisses him on lips ) Nonny; ( in his head ) Oh thank heavens At School - Oona; ( walk up to Nonny ) I heard wat happened last night Nonny; Really, oh, are u mad at me Oona; Very!!!!!! I'm dumping u Nonny, FOREGOOD Nonny; YES!!!!!! Oona; Wat!!!!?????? Nonny; Nothin, I, uh got an A+ in my science test Oona; Oh, GOODBYE Nonny: Goodbye ( swims to Deema to tell her the news ) As time went on Oona was loveless, she list her freinds day after day, 1st Nonny, then deena, goby and Molly but there was one person who was always there for her Gil's house - Oona; I'm so lonely Gil; Well u have me Oona; Well besides u Gil; Oh, want anything to drink Oona; Yes, grape juice please Gil; Ok Oona; ( watches Gil leave, then in her head ) I wish I had a boyfreind, no one likes me, cause I'm too....ME ( starts to cry ): Gil; ( comes in with 2 grape juices, gen sees Oona crying ) OONA, eats the problem Oona; I hate my life Gil; Don't hate ur life, here, a tissue Oona; Thanks Gil Gil; ur welcome, y do u hate ur life Oona; Cause no one likes me Gil; ( in head ) time to tell her the truth, no more hiding it, um, oona Oona; Yes Gil Gil; I like u Oona; Ur just saying that Gil; No I'm not, I REALLY like u, but then u were already taken in preschool and 4th grade so I never hit to tell u Oona; Oh, I LOVE U TOO, and thank u Gil; 4 wat Oona; Everything That was Book 1 part 1 PS - Please don't put bad comments it's my first time here, I dont know if everyone likes GilxOona, please don't, I'm sensitive, :) :D NonnyHD